Roman and Julia a Modern Day Romeo and Juliet
by Valeada
Summary: Julia, a rich girl from Verona high, sister to the quaterback of the football team, the Capulets, falls in love with Roman, the captain of the rival team, the Montagues. Please read, i know that the summary sucks, but i think that the story is good.


Disclaimer: I do not own romeo and juliet, but the characters and specific details are mine

also Lanaka is not ( to my knowledge ) a real place

Hey. I'm Julia Capuletti. I have light, nearly white blond hair. I'm in grade 11 at Verona high school. I live in Lanaka, NJ. I'm slim, and decently pretty i guess. I have bright blue eyes, that my mom tells me are exactly the color of tropical oceans. I'm pretty smart, but not the best student, because ' i don't apply myself enough' but i mean really? whats the point of school. we're just going to go get a job and it wont really matter, plus, my family is rich enough that if i wanted to, i could live like a queen and never lift a finger my entire life. I keep telling my dad that if he wants me to get good grades that he should just but the school a new library or whatever, but he says that is ' cutting corners and that he didn't get where he is today by cutting corners' but enough about me. you want to read a story, so i'd better get on with it. this story begins just as many do, at the end of an English class, the last period before the weekend. I was staring at the clock, m eyes glazing over as Mrs. Hampton went over the days homework. My head was drooping lower and lower as i got closer to falling asleep. " And so, your homework for next class is to finish reading the first 10 pages of ' The Happy Kitten' and to write a paragraph about it" the bell rang, interrupting my day dream about pie. ( hey, don't judge, our cafeteria makes the best apple pie ever ) I picked up my books and headed out of the class room to my locker. I got my stuff and left. Nancy was waiting for me outside. Nancy is my best friend. We go everywhere together. she has with bright green eyes, curly red hair, and purple glasses. She's a bit chubby, but she's got enough self confidence for it to not matter to her. She's pretty smart, but has the attention span of a goldfish. I love her to death. we became friends when we were babies. her mom was my nanny, and she would bring Nancy with her when she looked after me and we would play together. When i got to her she started talking about the dance right away. The first dance of the year was coming up next week and we were going together. ( as friends! jeez you people are judgmental ) It was a Halloween dance, so everyone was supposed to go in costume. I pride myself in my costume making skills, so i was making our costumes. I was going to be an angel, covered in withe feathers and 3 foot tall wings, and Nancy was going to be a witch. I had finished her costume last week, but mine still wasn't done. Nancy had been doing my homework for me all week so that i could devote all of my attention to it. " How's the costume going" Nancy asked me as soon as we were clear of the group of popular jerks who ran the school ( honestly, what school doesn't have them?) " great" i told her. " I finished the dress, and all that's left is the finishing touches on the wings." Nancy squealed. " can i see it? i bet it looks amazing! I'm so jealous. you can pull off the best costumes. why cant i have your figure" she humphed, in a rare moment of self pity. " maybe it's because of the double helpings of pie you eat in the cafeteria everyday" i teased, poking her jokingly in the ribs. she stuck her tongue out at me and we kept walking. We got to my house and walked through the black and gold gate and into the courtyard. the gardener was trimming the hedges, keeping them in exactly a circle. I tossed him a hello and Nancy and I went inside. Now, before i tell you about my house, i should begin with an explanation about my family. My father is the head of Capuletti empires, a famous movie company that brings the family both fame and fortune. He bought my high school's football team, and they are named the "Capulets". I love my dad, but we hardly ever spend time together so I'm not sure how much he knows about me and what i want. For example, on my last birthday he bought me a deluxe barbie play set. honestly! My brother, Tyler is a year older than me. He has glossy chestnut hair and the same eyes as me. He's the quarterback on the football team. He's really arrogant and is always getting into fights over nothing. Then there's my mother. Sometimes i think that she's not interested in me as a person, just in what i can bring her. she wont let me go out with ANYONE unless they're as rich as us or can make us even richer if we got married. I mean Jeez! I'm only 16 and she's thinking of marriage? Weird. Now back to the story. Nancy and i opened the large manila doors and stepped into the foyer, being careful not to track dirt inside. Henry, our butler, greeted us.

" Ah, Miss. Julia! i see that you are home. shall i inform your mother and get Gaston to make you and Miss. Nancy your usual plate of french pastries and chocolate milk?" he asked with a bow.

" Hello Henry, yes, to both requests. we'll be doing homework in my room, o.k.?" I replied

" Most certainly Miss Julia." he nodded and walked off to the kitchen.

"Oh, wait Henry! i have the piece of pie from the cafeteria that Gaston asked for!" I called after him. Gaston had wanted a piece of the pie so that he could try to find the recipe and make the pie at home. Gaston is our chef.

I rummaged around in my bag until i found the piece in the black take out container that i had brought for that purpose. Henry took the container and continued on his way.

Nancy and I walked up the tall spiral staircase to the second floor. We turned left at the top and walked down the long corridor to my room. The floor was lined with red carpeting, and the walls were gilded with ornate gold pieces. We walked by my brothers room. his door was open and i saw that he was, as usual, playing on his x-box 361, the latest model. he saw me, scowled, and closed the door. Nancy and i walked for a little while longer until we got to my room. It had a bright purple door ( my mother's choice ) with pink hearts on it ( my Fathers choice ) and a large PRIVATE PROPERTY NO TRESPASSING sign on it ( my choice ). I opened the door and walked in. My room is pretty large, about the size of two master bedrooms in a regular house. though my parents have a lot of control over the rest of my life, i had put my foot down over my room, so it was completely my design. The walls were a deep purple and lots of different shimmering fabrics were draped form curtain rods all around the top of the room. my bed was large, black and ornate. There was a antique writing desk in one corner that held my laptop, and there were 3 different doors in my room. One led to my bathroom, one to my walk in closet and the other to my movie theater. I know, i have a movie theater in my room. How awesome. and it is. It has red velvet seating, a standard movie theater size screen, a fully operational snack counter with any type of food you could want, and surround sound. But best of all, it's completely sound proofed, so i could watch whatever movie i wanted at midnight if i wanted to, and not wake the rest of the house. I flopped down on my bed and Nancy sat down in a bean bag chair in front of me. If i had to be the one to clean my room, it would never be clean, but we had a maid hired especially to clean my room, and 5 others for the rest of the house. I know what you're thinking. " wow, her life must be fabulous, she must have so many friends! i bet any boy would want to go out with her" well, for one thing, my life is far from perfect. I bet that most of you out there at least get to spend some time with your parents. I bet you eat meals together, at least sometimes, and i bet that your parents know, and care, about what you want to be when you grow up. None of that is true for me. The only time i ever spend time with my parents is when they bring me to parties to show me off. And then they really only ever talk to their friends. The closest thing that i have to a family is Nancy. She has always been there for me, even when no-one else has. but by the end of this story, no one would be there for me. not Nancy, not My mother, not my Father, no one. I only wish that things could have been different. but they are how they are, and i must live with the consequences.


End file.
